Yes, I Wanna Build a Snowman
by Calypso150
Summary: All those years, Elsa was just as lonely as Anna. This is my take on Elsa and Anna's childhood, and it includes Elsa's responses to Anna's frequently asked question: Do you wanna build a snowman? (One shot. I hope you enjoy!)


Anna looked out the window, gasping in delight when she saw snowflakes drifting down from the sky. Giggling, she eagerly ran to her sister's door and knocked.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on, let's go an play._

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away._

_We used to be best buddies,_

_And now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

She waited expectantly for Elsa to open the door with a mischievous grin, but she only heard Elsa call, "Go away, Anna."

Disappointed and hurt, Anna turned away from the door.

_O.K., bye._

Once she heard Anna leave, Elsa leaned her forehead against the door and sighed.

_Yes, I wanna build a snowman._

_I wish that you could know_

_How much I miss you_

_I really do,_

_But Dad said no._

_When I can control it,_

_I'll come out the door._

_I promise the day will come soon_

_When we can build a snowman._

_I really wanna build a snowman._

* * *

Years passed, but Anna refused to give up on her sister. Knocking on her door once again, she giggled.

_Do you wanna build a snowman_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to _

_The pictures on the walls._

_Hang in there, Joan!_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by…._

Elsa sat in her chair by the window, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to keep the ice from spreading. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth until her jaw hurt and tears sprang from her eyes, but the ice exploded outward anyway, covering the floor around her with a thick sheet of ice. She stared down at her hands in horror and whispered softly:

_Yes, I wanna build a snowman._

_I know you're lonely, too,_

_But my powers are too dangerous_

_For us to play_

_So it's just you._

_I hope you know I'm sorry_

_For all those years alone,_

_But what are we gonna do?_

_I wish we could build a snowman._

_I really miss building snowmen._

* * *

Anna dressed quickly, hoping to catch her parents before they became too busy. They were leaving on an important trip that might open up trade relations with the Southern Isles, and she knew it was important to them. She ran down the hallway, pausing as she neared Elsa's door. For a moment, she considered knocking. Maybe, just maybe, her sister would open the door. But years of silence and rejection had taught her better. Shaking her head, she continued on to her parents' room.

"See you in two weeks," she said, pulling her parents into an embrace. They hugged her and her father said, "We'll be back before you know it. Now, be good to your sister."

Anna refrained from saying that she couldn't be anything to her sister if she never saw her. Instead, she smiled and said, "Of course."

Her parents smiled at her and hugged her one last time before Bryne, one of their advisors, walked into the room. He bowed and said, "Your majesties, it's almost time to leave."

Bryne hurried Anna out of the room, promising that he'd only need a few moments with her parents. Reluctantly, she left, returning the way she'd came. Only this time, Elsa's door was open. Her eyes wide with shock, Anna watched as Elsa carefully poked her head outside.

She stepped outside, her eyes nervous and her movements timid, as though she was afraid of the air itself. Anna called, "Elsa!"

Elsa's eyes widened as she whipped around to see Anna standing there. Anna smiled at her and began to say hello, but Elsa cringed, her face pained as she turned and fled down the hall. Anna stood there, her hand half raised in a wave. Her heart heavy in her chest, she let her hand drop, and she turned and walked in the other direction. _Some things never change_, she thought sadly.

* * *

After the funeral, Anna walked around the castle like a ghost. She visited each room, reliving her memories of her parents dancing and smiling and laughing. Despite the darkened lamps and black cloth adorning the palace walls, she could still her the tinkering of her mother's bell-like laugh and her father's hearty chuckle whispering down the halls.

She sat on her parents' bed for a long time, running her hand slowly over their comforter as silent tears made their way her cheeks. She remembered how when she was little, she used to have nightmares of being frozen solid. She would wake up crying, and she'd run to her parents' room, where they'd comfort her and assure her that they'd never let any harm befall her. She used to snuggle into bed between them, and in the mornings, she'd always wake up to find that somehow she'd managed to take up the entire bed, leaving them to sleep on the cushions beside the window.

"Princess Anna?" Bryne said softly from the doorway, snapping her out of her memories. She looked up at him and sniffled, wiping away her tears.

"Yes?" she asked.

"The guests are waiting for you downstairs," he said. "I'm sorry, Princess Anna, I know it must be difficult for you right now, but you must have courage. You and your sister are the heirs to Arendelle's throne, and the people are looking to you for comfort and strength."

Anna nodded silently, and Bryne said gently, "I'll let the guests know that you'll be down in a few minutes. Please don't feel rushed."

He left, and Anna stood up, sniffling again and glancing back at her parents' bed one last time before walking away. She carefully closed the doors and made her way down the hallway. When she reached Elsa's room, she remembered Bryne's words and knocked softly.

_Please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say have courage, and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

On the other side of the door, she heard Elsa's muffled sob. Anna leaned against the door, hugging her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and cried softly until Bryne returned, half an hour later, and said, "Princess Anna, I'm sorry, but you're needed downstairs."

She forced herself to stand up and be led away by Bryne. After she was gone, Elsa looked up, wishing that her sister could come back.

_Yes, I wanna build a snowman,_

_But now's just not the time._

_With Father gone, it's even worse._

_I can't control this curse_

_Can't let you in._

_I'm sorry I can't be there,_

_But it's not safe for you_

_Until I control this storm._

_One day, we'll build a snowman._


End file.
